De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 3)
De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 3) "Madoka, het..." begon hij, maar brak zijn eigen zin af. "Het is wat?!" vroeg Madoka nu boos aan hem. "Het is... niet goed om met mij kinderen te hebben." zei hij ten slotte. "Wat?!" riep ze geschokt. "Het is niet goed om..." maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. "Dat heb ik gehoord! Maar wat bedoel je ermee?! Dat je me verbiedt om zwanger van je te zijn?!" riep ze wenend en boos tegelijk. "Nee, nee. Dat bedoelde ik niet!" riep hij vol van spijt. "Wat bedoel je dan?" vroeg Madoka wat gekalmeerd. "Ik bedoelde dat het niet zo goed is om kinderen met me te hebben." zei hij kijkend naar haar of ze niet boos was geworden door zijn antwoord. Madoka bleef kalm en ademde diep in en uit. "Waarom?" vroeg ze ten slotte. "Omdat als je kinderen krijgt met een draak," begon hij "ze sterven." vervolgde hij snel. Madoka schrok en keek naar haar buik. Ryuga keek naar beneden, beschaamd. "Is er dan geen..." maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. "De kans is heel erg klein." onderbrak Ryuga haar snel. "Dan maar hopen." zei Madoka en ze lachte flauwtjes. Ryuga deed met haar mee en Madoka begon opeens te huilen. Ryuga ging naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. Hij legde zijn hoofd op haar hoofd en wreef met zijn hand over haar rug. "Sssstttt...." zei hij om haar te sussen "Het komt allemaal wel goed." zei hij. Het raakte haar en ze werd kalm. Ryuga keek haar recht in de ogen aan en veegde haar tranen af. "Het is al goed." zei Ryuga die haar weer knuffelde. Madoka keek hem blij aan. Ze knuffelde hem stevig terug. "Ik hou zoveel van je." zei Madoka huilend "Ik ben zo blij dat ik je heb." zei ze lachend. "Ik jou ook." zei Ryuga lievelijk terug. "Weet je," begon Madoka terwijl ze over straat wandelde "nu dat ik met je getrouwd ben..." voegde ze eraan toe. "Wat?" vroeg hij terwijl hij aan zijn ijsje zat te likken. "Ik vind het nu stom dat we zoveel ruzie maakten." zei ze lachend. "Ja, ik ook." zei hij terwijl hij verder likte aan zijn ijsje. "Mag ik een likje?" vroeg Madoka met pruiloogjes. "Tuurlijk." zei hij en boog zijn ijsje een paar centimeter voor haar mond. Ze stak haar tong uit en gaf het een lekkere lik. Ryuga keek haar met grote ogen aan en keek direct de andere kant op. Madoka stopte met het likken van het ijsje. "Wat is er?" vroeg Madoka verbaasd. "Er is niets." zei hij zo snel. Hij trok het ijsje heel snel van haar weg en begon er zelf terug aan te likken. Ze stapten verder en verder. Ze kwamen langs een winkeltje waar ze baby kleedjes verkopen. Madoka begon zachtjes te snikken. Ryuga hoorde het en drukte haar tegen zich. Hij wreef met zijn hand over haar arm. "Het komt allemaal wel goed." zei hij. Hij at snel zijn ijsje op en gaf Madoka een kusje op haar wang. Hij nam haar hand en trok haar mee de Mexicaanse straten in. "Wat ben je nu weer van plan?" vroeg Madoka lachend die geblinddoek door Ryuga geleid werd over het strand. "Zul je wel zien." zei hij grinnikend. "Gaan we weer zo'n fietstocht maken?" vroeg Madoka die het al bijna niet meer zag zitten als het dat was. "Nee, nee. Dat is het niet. Je zult het wel zien." zei hij grinnikend. "Ok dan." zuchtte ze verslagen. Opeens voelde ze geen zand meer onder haar voeten, maar in plaats daarvan voelde ze harde, platte grond. "Ryuga, wat...." begon Madoka, maar ze werd onderbroken. "Nog heel even." zei hij lievelijk en zachtjes "5... 4... 3... 2..." telde hij af "1..." zei hij en verwijderde zijn handen van haar ogen. "Wow." zei Madoka toen ze zag waar ze waren. Ze waren op een rots die het strand scheidde van de zee. En ze keken naar thumb|left|Zonsondergang...de zonsondergang. "Ryuga?" vroeg Madoka die haar ogen dicht had en haar hoofd op Ryuga's schouder lag. "Wat is er?" vroeg Ryuga met zijn ogen dicht, genietend van het lentebriesje. "Ik voel je hart niet kloppen." zei ze terwijl ze probeerde naar zijn hart te luisteren. "Als je goed luistert, dan kun je haar horen kloppen." zei hij nog steeds genietend van het briesje. Madoka conceerde zich op het kloppen van zij hart. Toen hoorde ze iets. Ze hoorde het eerst heel zachtjes, maar toen ze zich meer concentreede werd het luider. Ze opende haar ogen om te zien wat ze hoorde kloppen. Ze wist dat het zijn hart was, maar waar was het? Ze opende haar ogen en zg het. Zijn hart. "De zon." zei ze verbaasd. "Hhm..." zei Ryuga nog steeds genietend van het briesje "Je hebt het dus geraden." zei hij grinnikend. "Hoe?" vroeg ze verbaasd, maar maakte haar eigen zin niet af. "Omdat ik Yang ben, ben ik verbonden met de zon en omdat ik dood ben geboren is dat mijn hart geworden." zei Ryuga die nu zijn ogen open had. "Dat wist ik niet." zei ze en keek naar de prachtige zonsondergang. Ryuga keek haar aan en keej toen naar beneden, beschaamd. "Wat is er?" vroeg Madoka bezorgd over hem. "Er is nog iets dat je niet weet." zei Ryuga beschaamd. "Wat dan?" vroeg Madoka nieuwschierig. "Wel..." zei Ryuga maar maakte het niet af. "Ik vertel het verder in onze kamer." zei hij en stond op. Hij liep een stukje verder, keek naar achter en wachtte op Madoka. Madoka stond ook op en ging naar hem toe. Samen liepen ze naar hun hotel. "Dus wat is het?" vroeg Madoka nieuwschierig aan hem in hun kamer. Ryuga ging zitten en zuchtte. "Ik vertel dit je liever niet, maar je moet het weten." zei hij vastbesloten. "Wat? Dat ik je maagdelijk niet heb weggenomen?" vroeg ze al lachend. "Het is niet grappig en dat heb je wel." zei hij geïrriteerd "Het is iets anders. Weet je nog toen ik zei dat mijn moeder en vader op een heel erg lange reis zijn gegaan." vroeg hij schaapachtig. "Ja, zijn ze al terug van hun reis? Ik wil ze graag eens ontmoeten." zei Madoka terwijl haar ogen begonnen te schitteren. "Wel, ik denk dat dat nooit gaat gebeuren." zei hij beschaamd. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Madoka geschokt "Schaam je je voor me?" vroeg ze een beetje beledigd. "Nee, nee!" riep hij meteen schuldbewust "Het is gewoon dat..." zei Ryuga en zijn ogen begonnen nat te worden. "Wat dat?! Ryuga, godverdomme vertel het me?!" riep ze woedend. "Mijn ouders zijn dood!" riep Ryuga wenend en gedwongen om te waarheid te zeggen. Madoka schrok en keek naar beneden, beschaamd. Ze wist het niet. Ze wist het niet. "Het spijt me, Ryuga!" riep ze wenend "Ik wist het, ik wist het niet!" riep ze nog altijd wenend. Ryuga keek haar aan en omhelsde haar direct. "Het is niet jouw schuld." zei hij terwijl hij zijn hoofd op haar hoofd legde en over haar rug wreef. "Het is de schuld van die stomme.... Drake." sprak hij met walging uit. Madoka keek hem geschokt aan. "Wat?" vroeg ze geschokt "Heeft hij ze..." zei ze, maar brak haar eigen zin af. "Ja." zei hij en werd boos door de herinnering "Ik was 3 jaar oud, bijna 4, maar dat leg ik je nog wel eens uit, en toen we, ik en Myuu, bijna 4 werden, vielen ze ons dorp aan en vermoorde iedereen, maar alleen ik en Myuu bleven alleen over." zei hij en wou weer bijna huilen. "Ryuga, het is me echt gecondoleerd." zei Madoka en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang. "Maar als het niet was gebeurd, had ik jou vast en zeker niet ontmoet en dat zou heel erg zijn geweest. Want ik zou niet zonder je kunnen leven." zei hij terwijl hij haar wang streelde "Madoka, "begon hij "Je haar zit verschrikkelijk in de war." vervolgde hij en legde haar haar in orde. Madoka's hart bonkte sneller en sneller. Ryuga voelde het sneller bonken en kwam dichter- en dichterbij. "Ik hou van je." zei hij lievelijk en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Madoka bloosde harder en harder. "Ik hou ook van je." zei ze smachtend. Hij grinnikde en stopte. "He!" riep ze teleurgesteld "Ik was nog niet uitgekust met je." zei ze grinnikend. Ryuga lachte en kwam dichterbij en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. "Ik hou van je." zei ze. "Ik ook van jou." zei hij. "Maar ik wil niet." zei ze schuldig "Het spijt me." zei ze en kuste hem. "Als jij niet wil, ik ook niet." zei hij lachend en ging liggen. Madoka ging ook naast hem liggen en viel in zijn armen in slaap. Terwijl ze sliepen, voelde ze iets in zichzelf bewegen. Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek